


never have i ever felt like this before

by zouis



Series: 1directionelite Challenges [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anonymity, Drug Use, M/M, Zayn is 'Bradford', and the louis/harry is vague, hardly there, harry is a slut, is hard to keep up for nearly 5k, which might i tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouis/pseuds/zouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sick of his relationship with Harry, so he agrees to spend the day with a stranger. (loosely based on episode 05x04 of Skins UK)<br/>Filled for the 'anonymity' square on my 1directionelite bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never have i ever felt like this before

**Author's Note:**

> This was only meant to be around two and a half thousand words and it ended up near five thousand. Sigh.

“God, harder, yeah- there-yo-th- _ah_.” Louis arched his back moving his hips back against Harry’s with an increasing vigour, revelling in the feeling of the sweaty, curly headed boy hitting the right spot in him. His hand flew to his aching length and he started pulling himself in time with Harry’s thrusts. 

Harry let out a loud groan, hips stuttering before shooting his load unexpectedly into Louis. “Shit- shit sorry, fuck.” 

Louis rest up on his elbows, annoyance clear on his face at the fact he’d finally been enjoying himself. “It’s okay; just finish me off, yeah?” 

He felt Harry pulling out and pulled his hand back, expecting the other lad to replace it with his own or (best case scenario) his mouth. Instead, Harry got off the bed and started pulling his clothes on from where they were scattered on the floor. “Sorry, Lou. I told mum I’d be back home earlier today. You can finish yourself off though.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? It’s only ten o’clock, and you’re meant to be my _boyfriend_. Why can’t you just rub me off until I’m spent?” Louis glared at the leaner, mouth parted in annoyance. 

“Can’t, I’m dressed now and you might get spunk on me. Mum doesn’t know I’m ‘sexually active’ yet.” He punctuated the word with air quotations and rolled his eyes. 

Louis fought the urge to roll his own back, though at Harry’s stupidity. “You’re eighteen fucking years old, she’s bound to realise that you’re at least having _some_ sex. She knows we’re together, right?” 

Rather than reply though, he just bit his lip. “See you tomorrow, love.” Harry leant and kissed Louis softly on the forehead before quickly leaving his bedroom, the door closing softly behind him. 

“Fucking prick!” Louis shouted at the door, punching the mattress before flinging himself up. He groaned and tugged his boxers on, too angry to even finish himself off (he didn’t want to damage lil’ Louis over Harry, really). 

 

\--

 

He sat staring out at the lake, arms crossed over his knees and a cigarette between his pointer and index finger. Taking a slow drag, he closed his eyes, the feel of the smoke calming him until he needed to breathe it out. A lazy smile crossed his face as he watched the grey swirl around and over his head. 

“Those’ll kill you, y’know?” An unrecognisable voice said behind him. Louis barked out a laugh and turned to face him, looking up at possibly one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen. “Call them cancer sticks.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and turned back to the water. “I just call them cigarettes. Occasionally call them fags too. You never know with me.” He pulled his packet from his pocket and shook them at the stranger. “Want one?” 

He heard the man sit beside him, close enough so that anybody walking past wouldn’t guess they’d only just met. Louis watched as he reached into his packet and pulled one out. After that, he grabbed a lighter from his jacket pocket. “Thanks, mate.” He mumbled after he’d lit it. 

Louis motioned to the lighter that he’d just put away. “Got your own little cancer stick addiction then?” 

“Ahh, ‘m just warning such a pretty little thing to watch his health,” he said around his cigarette. As Louis fought down a small blush, the man spoke again. “So, have you got a name?” 

“Nope, I’m just the unnamed bloke who creeps around London.” 

“That’s cute.” The stranger responded, and Louis turned to see a tattoo poking out from where the V of his shirt sunk down. “Tell you what. You and I spend the day together, we maybe get high, do crazy shit, and have a laugh. Without telling each other our names.” 

Louis bit his lip, studying his face. “I don’t even know you. _And_ I have a boyfriend.” 

“I never said we were going to hook up! I’m just saying you look like you could use some cheering up, and I thought I’d offer my help.” 

He let his teeth release his lip, turning to face the other lad. “How am I to know you’re not a psychopath? How are you to know _I’m_ not one?” 

The other lad shrugged and grinned. “It’s all down to trust, innit?” 

“You know what? Fuck it.” Louis beamed and shook his head. “I’ll spend the day with you. _But_ we need names for each other.” 

“How about you call me Bradford and I call you whatever your hometown is?” 

“Doncaster,” Louis supplied, grinning wider. 

Bradford smirked and reached his hand out for Louis’, “Pleasure to meet you, Doncaster.” 

Louis accepted it with a chuckle. “As it is to meet you, Bradford.” 

“Now that we’re acquainted, let’s go get fucked up and have a blast, yeah?” Bradford stood up, crushing the butt of his smoke under the heel of his shoe. He reached a hand down to Louis and pulled him up as well. 

Once Louis was stood up, Bradford extended his elbow, which Louis linked his own with, allowing the stranger to take him wherever he pleased. 

 

\--

 

“So, Doncaster, tell me about yourself.” Bradford asked, taking a long drag from his joint, eyes closing as he concentrated on keeping the smoke in his lungs. 

Louis shrugged, a small smile making its way across his lips as he reached across for a hit. “Sorry, can’t do that. No names, remember?” 

“Did I say name at all?” 

Chuckling, Louis reached to squeeze the other lad’s knee, leaning his head onto his shoulder. “I need names for my story, and I’m not creative enough to think of them myself, yeah?” 

Bradford reached into his pocket, pulling out a small baggie of multi-coloured tablets. “Tell me about this boyfriend of yours and I’ll give you some of these?” 

“What are they?” Louis asked, reaching for them, only to have Bradford yank them away with a teasing grin. 

“These, my dear, are ecstasy tablets.” Came the quick reply, and Louis bit his lip softly. He’d only ever really done pot, and that was like, his drug knowledge for life.

Instead of voicing his worries, Louis shrugged. “Alright. Fine. So my boyfriend is basically a self-obsessed arse. Like, this morning he and I were fucking and like, for almost the first time _ever_ he was finally hitting me _there_ and I was enjoying myself and then what does the prick do? He fucking comes. I get that yeah, it happens, and he could just get me off. Did he do that?” Louis made exaggerated movements with his arms, “No, he fucking didn’t. He left and said his mum didn’t know he was sexually active and I might spunk myself all over his clothes.” 

Bradford’s eyebrows were raised, and he was looking at Louis shocked. “Break it off with him? He sounds like a cock.” 

“I want to. If I did though I’d… I feel like I’d have nobody. My mates have all left for Uni and to follow their dream lives and I’m still stuck here, working a shit job at Tesco and living in a flat I can’t afford to pay for.” Louis sighed and brought the drag to his lips, mainly to stop himself blabbing on further to a man he’d met just that day. 

A hand came up to his mouth and took the joint, a growl of protest coming from him at that. “You can meet new people today!” Bradford tipped a few pills onto his open palm, holding it out for Louis to take some. 

Hesitantly, he grabbed two, pushing them into his mouth and trying not to grimace as he dry swallowed them. He coughed softly, only to have the warmth of Bradford’s hand on his back helping him through it. 

 

\--

 

“Holy shit,” Louis said with a grin, reaching out to trace his fingers down Bradford’s face slowly. “You’re like, all awesome feeling right now.” 

Bradford grinned and reached for his hand, interlacing their fingers and squeezing, making Louis’ mouth fall open in shock at how _good_ it felt. “Are you an ecstasy virgin?” 

“‘M not a virgin! I told you.” Louis laughed softly and stood up, their hands still locked together between them and creating a stretch that must have been awkward for the other lad where he was sitting. “Oh! You meant to this drug? Then yeah, I am.” 

He tugged on the hand he was holding until Bradford stood to join him, standing a few centimetres taller than Louis himself. “You’re adorable. It’s my pleasure to take your E virginity, then.” 

Louis giggled and started dragging him, pushing through the people who were in their way until they were leaving the park. “C’mon Braddy, I want to do something. Like, cook or ride a bike or go to a sex shop or something utterly crazy that not-high me wouldn’t do.” 

“You’ve never been in a sex shop? That’s just sad, mate.” Bradford laughed and tugged him along behind him. “How about I take you to Club X and you buy whatever it is you could possibly want that not-high you will thank high-you for? Then we’ll hire bikes and go for a ride around. As for baking… we can like, get stuff and go back to your flat?” 

“That, my dear Bradford, sounds excellent.” 

 

\--

 

As soon as they walked into the shady store, Louis burst out laughing and ran through to the fake breast section. He didn’t really mean to be acting like such a child, for lack of better word, he was just a bit… excited. 

He pulled a packet from the rack as Bradford came up behind him, hand moving to his hip almost possessively. Louis took no notice though, instead holding the plastic D cups to his chest and turning to grin at Zayn. “I reckon mine would be this big if I were a girl.” 

“I’m sure they would be. They’d match your bum.” Bradford replied, chuckling. He reached out to the shelf beside the rack and pulled off a collar. “I bet you’d be into this.” 

A shiver ran through Louis’ body, but he just blushed and rolled his eyes, moving the plastic tits to their hook. “I bet you’re into all nurses uniforms and girls in candy bras and that.” 

Bradford laughed, earning the two of them an amused look from the overly pierced and tattooed girl at the counter. “Honey, in case you haven’t realised I’m not much into the girls.” 

Louis grinned and shook his head. “Can’t believe I missed that one. I usually have impeccable gaydar.” He leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek and then continued through the store until he found the male section, Bradford following quickly behind him. 

“Maybe you should get a cock ring for your boyfriend. It’d sure help in the bedroom department, wouldn’t it?” 

He hummed and looked up at the stranger. “I don’t know, I think I might just dump him. Like you said, he’s kind of a prick.” 

Bradford moved back to the girl’s section for a minute, returning with a box in his hand. “You should break up with him using this. Like, mail it to his house and say ‘you may as well be using one of these, god knows it’s bigger’, something to put him in his place for being a wanker to you, y’know?” 

Louis studied the box and saw it was a strap-on. His eyes widened before a weird laughing noise came from his mouth, making him sound like he was dying. “Oh my god! I don’t know if I could do that, I mean—”

“Remember what I said about non-high Doncaster thanking you for this?” Bradford asked pointedly, eyebrows arched. 

He frowned, biting his lip for a moment. “Fuck it.” He muttered, tugging the box from his hands and walking up to the cashier. “Just this.” 

She cocked a triple pierced eyebrow and shrugged, scanning through his purchase. As he paid, he vaguely noticed that Bradford’s hand had returned to his hip, and he almost felt a bit elated at the fact. 

“Enjoy your toy.” The girl said lazily, and Louis smiled a thanks before tugging Bradford back out the door, their hands once again interlocked.

 

\--

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Louis asked as he and Zayn stood at the letterbox of Harry’s house. “What if he gets really, really pissed at me.” 

“Doncaster, you’re really, really pissed at him, so what’s the point of not taking it out on him?” Bradford grinned his cheeky smile that Louis had grown quite fond of over the last few hours. “Here, this’ll help.” He pulled the little bag of pills from his pocket again, shaking two onto his palm. He took one, swallowing it and handed the other to Louis.  
After a deep breath, he took the pill, scrunching his face as he dry-swallowed again. “You’re right. I’ve got nothing to be worried about, do I? It’s just a breakup.” 

Bradford chuckled, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Then let’s go.” 

Louis moved, walking up the small pathway up to Harry’s front door. He hesitated a little bit, nervous as he pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later, a short but kind looking woman answered the door. “Hey Anne, is Harry in?” He asked, hiding the box behind his back.

“Sure dear, he’s just upstairs.” She smiled and held the door open, Louis passing her quickly with Bradford in tow. 

He climbed the steps quickly, dread pooling in his stomach as he lead Bradford to the second door on the left of the hall. “I don’t think I can do this.” He mumbled, looking up into the almost-stranger’s brown eyes. 

Bradford merely rolled his eyes and knocked on the wood of the door, a satisfied smirk on his lips as he opened the door. 

A disheveled looking Harry swung the door open, blinking continuously. “Louis? Why are you here... who’s that?” He asked, eyes moving between the two of them. 

“This is my friend. Harry,” Louis took a deep breath, holding out the toy, “I think we should break up. I bought you this parting gift, because I feel that if you ever again get a boyfriend, then you should use this to give him even a little pleasure.” 

Harry’s eyes widened and then narrowed into anger as he studied the box. “Is this some kind of sick joke?” 

Bradford spoke up, eyeing down Harry’s body slowly. “No, it’s really not. _Louis_ here tells me you were a shit boyfriend anyway, so it’s not much of a loss for him.”

Louis’ eyes widened when he realised that Bradford now knew his name, turning back to Harry with a smile. “Exactly.” 

“So you fuck dark and handsome here and decide you don’t want to be with me anymore, is that it?” Harry asked, posing it more as a statement. “Well I’ll have you know that I’ve been fucking Niall anyway, so you really mean nothing to me.”

His mouth dropped open, looking at Harry in shock as he confessed to him. “Y-you were fucking other people? The whole time we were dating?” 

Harry shrugged, a smug grin crossing his features confirming everything to Louis. “I never shagged anybody when I was with you, Harry.” He muttered, voice small. 

“Your loss, princess.” Harry leaned in to Louis’ ear, whispering, “Just so you know, I was picturing them below me every time I fucked you.” 

Louis turned his head away in disgust, fighting the urge to cry over someone as awful as Harry. “Let’s go.” He mumbled to Bradford, reaching for his hand.  
Bradford looked as though he was fighting the urge to hurl abuse at Harry, brown eyes burning holes into him. At the touch of Louis’ hand to his wrist though, he calmed, following Louis back out of the house. 

They got to the corner of Harry’s street before one lone tear managed to make its way down Louis’ cheek. “Fuck.” He muttered angrily, wiping at it as best he could. “I never cry, this is so embarrassing.” 

“I love your name.” Bradford said softly, rubbing his thumb over Louis’ knuckles. “Shame I had to learn it through that prick though. You deserve so much better.” 

Louis smiled softly. “Yeah- yeah I would hope I do. I don’t much fancy being cheated on constantly.”

Bradford smiled sadly, tilting his head down to press a kiss to his temple. “Not all blokes are like that. You’ll find someone right for you,” he grinned and tugged his hand. “Come on, I know just how to cheer you up.” 

“Does it involve running Harry over repeatedly?” Louis teased, smile growing wider. 

“Unfortunately not, I’m not a big fan of jail. It does involve wheels though.” 

Louis laughed and nodded. “Alright, I trust you.” 

 

\--

 

“I thought you said you weren’t a fan of jail.” Louis stated as Bradford picked the lock on a bike chain, unthreading it from the two bikes it was meant to be protecting. 

He winked, pulling ‘his’ bike back and setting himself on it, Louis following suit. “Well, the way I see it is we’re borrowing these, and at least it’s not a car.” 

“You’re weird.” Louis answered, giggling as he started moving himself over to where Bradford was (it was proving difficult with a bike between his legs). 

Bradford suddenly kicked his feet up, riding away from Louis. “Yet you still won’t be able to catch me.” 

Louis shook his head, laughing as he started after him, riding quickly through the park and dodging all of the people. He grinned as the wind blew his hair back, hitting his skin. It felt amazing mixed with the pills he’d popped, causing a beaming grin to split his face in two. 

Eventually he caught up to Bradford who was riding slower at that point. His hand reached for the breaks, hoping to stop himself a bit so they could just ride together lazily through the park. It’d feel like a date no doubt, and Louis didn’t think he’d mind that. 

Unfortunately for him though, his brake did nothing. He squeezed it again and again, eyes wide. “Fuck!” He yelled, trying to slow his feet down but the momentum he’d built made them keep going. 

“Shitshitshitshitshit,” he muttered and then screamed as his wheel hit a small log and sent him hurtling over the handlebars right into the lake. 

He cursed again, mentally thanking anybody that the water wasn’t as shallow as it could have been, leaving him with just a bit of a banged up knee that he could barely feel the pain of. He looked up at the grassy part before the water started and saw Bradford laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach as he doubled over. 

“Oh ha-ha, I could have died then.” Louis said, wading back to the dry land.

Bradford composed himself, a smirk staying on his features still. “Okay, you’re right. Come on, let me help you.” He reached out his hand which Louis eagerly took, using it to pull himself out of the water.

“Ugh, I need to shower.” He complained, shaking himself off. When Bradford scrunched up his nose, he grinned mischievously, running up and hugging him, soaking his clothes. 

“Gross, Louis no!” He protested, trying to push him off. 

Louis just smirked. “Looks like you’re all wet too. Come on, my flat’s like five minutes from here, we can get cleaned up.” 

Bradford just cocked an eyebrow before beaming. “Fine, fine. Lead the way.” 

This time when Louis grabbed for Zayn’s hand, both of them flushed a light red, which they immediately blamed on the cold.

 

\--

 

When Louis walked out of his shower he had his towel slung low on his hips, droplets of water running down his tan torso from where they dripped off his hair. A cloud of steam followed after him and he grinned when he walked into the kitchen, only to have his mouth drop open at the sight of Bradford leaning against his kitchen counter wearing Louis’ own shirt and trackpants, the two things too big for him. 

He could see jet black ink all over his arms now, that were hidden before by his jacket and he had to fight the thoughts that plagued his mind as to how he could get to see more of them. Instead, he coughed softly, and Bradford looked up to catch his eyes, his own mouth dropping. 

“Sorry I erm, I just figured I could because my clothes were all wet and...yeah. I just found these in like, the dryer so I didn’t go through your room or anything.” He mumbled, eyes obviously raking over Louis’ body. 

Louis just grinned, shrugging. “Yeah, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I’ll just go,” he motioned over his shoulder to his bedroom, “put some clothes on and we can do something.” 

When he returned a few minutes later, wearing his other pair of track pants and a dirty white shirt, he found Bradford looking through his fridge. The other lad apparently heard his footsteps behind him because he turned with a lazy smile. “I was thinking maybe we could make brownies?” 

“Like, pot brownies?” Louis asked, his eyes widened. 

Bradford shrugged and grinned. “If you wanted to, I mean, we don’t have to, do we?” 

Louis bit his lip and smiled. “You know what? Let’s do it.” 

“Excellent choice.” Bradford said as he pulled out all of the ingredients they’d need. He then made his way over to where his pants were sitting and pulled out his bag of spliff, grinning up at Louis. “I’ve only got about five gram left, that should do though.” 

As Bradford made up the mix, Louis was intent on annoying him, dipping his finger into it and wiping lines down his cheek and arms. “You’re licking that off.” He said, cocking an eyebrow when he’d finally finished them and they were poured in the tray forty minutes later. 

Louis licked over his lips, edging closer to him and licking up one of the lines he’d left on his cheek. He felt Bradford shiver under the contact of his tongue and he pulled back, biting his lip. They were both breathing slightly harder and staring into one another’s eyes intently. 

When Louis’ tongue darted out to lick his own lip, that was all it took for Bradford to move his head forward, their lips connecting hard. Louis whined in the back of his throat, his hands coming up to cup the back of Bradford’s head, and pull him back towards his bedroom. 

They stumbled slightly, hands grabbing for any and everywhere, Bradford’s hand grabbing for Louis’ thigh while the other slipped up his shirt thumbing over his nipple to get a breathy groan from him. 

Eventually they got back to the bedroom, Bradford pushing Louis down onto the mattress and crawling over him to reconnect their lips. Louis’ leg came up to wrap around his hip, rolling them together. Bradford’s lips made their way down from his lips to his jaw, sucking a darkening mark underneath it and then continuing down further. 

Their clothes were soon discarded, tossed lazily around the room and ending up mixing with all the rest of the crap on Louis’ floor. Bradford’s mouth found Louis’ nipple, sucking it softly and tonguing over the bud, making his back arch and a small moan fall from his lips. 

His hand flew to his drawer, opening it as quick as he could to dig through for what it was he was after. He pulled out the small tube of lube, passing it down to Bradford and then digging through again for a condom. 

A wet finger pushed at his entrance and Louis groaned, finally grabbing a condom and handing it to the tan lad who was now a finger deep in him as well. 

“Go two.” He muttered, falling back against the mattress and grabbing at Bradford’s head to pull him down for a kiss. As his mouth was invaded by his tongue, a second finger pushed itself into him and his hips moved back against them instinctively. 

“ _God_ ,” he groaned, hand slamming back against the mattress as the fingers curled and started to stretch him. “Fuck me, fuck me please, I can take it, please.” He begged, head rocking side to side on the pillow, messing up his hair even more. 

Bradford groaned, pushing a third finger into Louis which caused him to cry out. “Please! Please, fuck me.” Louis looked down at him, eyes wide and darkened almost completely. He dropped his gaze to the other lad’s crotch and his mouth dropped. “Y-You’re so big.” 

“That’s why I’m prepping you.” He muttered, kissing over Louis’ chest as his fingers drove into him harder, Louis hips riding down on them and clenching. 

“Please.” he begged again, turning his head to bite at the pillow to stop himself from making any embarrassing noises. 

The fingers were gone from him and his hips rolled down on thin air, desperate to be filled again. He wanted this more than anything and he wanted it fro--

“Oh my god!” He cried out, the soft cotton of the pillow falling from his teeth as Bradford pusshed into him slowly, inch by inch. His hands were clenched tightly in the sheets and his mouth hung open, legs parting further to let the other bury himself to the hilt. 

Louis gasped for air, his hole spasming and clenching around Bradford, as he looked up at him. “F-Fuck, you ca-n move.” 

Slowly again, Bradford pulled out to the tip and then pushed back in, this time harder and faster. His actions sent Louis’ back curving and legs tightening around his waist. “Yeah, like that. _Yes_.” 

Bradford kept up that rhythm, Louis crying out and grabbing for him with every thrust, his attempt to not make any embarrassing noises going out the window as soon as the lad found the angle to hit at his prostate with every drag inside of him. 

“Fuck- fuck- yes-y- god- _Bradford_ \- yes!” Louis cried out, his hands finding themselves digging into the inked back above him and scratching softly with each thrust. “Harder.” 

The thrusts got deeper, stronger in their force until the bed was moving, slamming back against the wall and Louis was beyond incoherent, body rocking and writhing against Bradford’s as he fucked him the best that he’d ever gotten. 

“Have you- ever come untouched?” Bradford asked, biting down on Louis’ shoulder to stifle a groan. 

Louis shook his head hard in answer, toes curling against Bradford as he felt the familiar coiling deep in his stomach.

“Well you’re about to.” Bradford muttered and with one last hard thrust, Louis was spilling himself between their chests, his body contorting as pleasure hazed his mind. He was barely able to control himself, feeling as though he may black out from the pure pleasure he was experiencing. 

Vaguely he felt Bradford come as well, feeling him shoot his load into the condom. 

When Louis came down from his high he was completely spent, mouth parted as he panted and his arms hanging limply against the mattress. “I don’t think I can feel my legs.” He mumbled lazily, his eyelids heavy and looking up at Bradford with a grin. 

Bradford pulled out, tying off the condom and tossing it in the general direction of away from them. He pressed a soft kiss to Louis’ lips and rolled beside him. “Louis?” 

“Yeah?” He answered, sleep creeping up on him quickly. 

“My name’s Zayn.” 

 

\--

 

Louis woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside his window and an empty bed. There was also the fact that his arse felt like it’d been split in two. He rubbed at his eyes, yawning softly and sitting up. 

A grimace crossed his lips at the dried come that covered his chest and he got as much off as he could without a shower. His grimace fell to a small pout at the realisation that the lad he’d spent the best day of his life with had offed and left him in bed alone. 

He doubted he’d ever see Zayn again, the fact making him sigh sadly and reach for his boxers, tugging them on and ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his lower parts at that.  
Walking proved a bit difficult, and he did a sort of shuffle to his bedroom door and opening it to the smell of coffee. His eyes widened and he saw a still naked Zayn in his kitchen cooking up a breakfast for the two of them. 

“Morning.” He mumbled, hoping he wasn’t smiling too widely at seeing that Zayn hadn’t just ditched him like he was a one night stand. “You sure cooking starkers isn’t a health and safety violation?” 

Zayn grinned, flipping bacon in the frying pan and wiggling his hips. “You love it.” 

Louis fought the urge to admit that he wanted to wake up to that every day and made to sit at his kitchen table. “Today better be as good as yesterday, you know that right?”


End file.
